Rain And Fire
by Abi2
Summary: Yuugi is ignored by his friends and darkness. This is his story.
1. Rain in the Night

Okay, I don't own any of the characters, except for Jake, Seina, and Keiko. They are mine. My own. My precious..... Oh, wrong story! Sorry. Okay, the first song is Take Me As I Am, by Tonic, and the second is Runaway by Linkin Park. There. Now read it already!  
  
About Yuugi. How he's 16 in the first bit of the story. And how anything in Italics is a flashback or song.  
  
He stared at the door, soaked, with a bag in his hand.   
  
The rain was cold and harsh, kind of like the people he had thought he had known.  
  
Only hours ago he had talked to them, his life just fine. He never would have thought that it would have come to this.  
  
His little hand reached out hesitantly, but then more confidently, and he rapped on the door.   
  
There were sounds of shuffling and cursing inside, and then the door cracked open.  
  
"What do you want?" A pair of ice cold cobalt eyes shot daggers at the small form on the doorstep.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, but I was hoping that I could ask you a favor..." Yuugi hung his head, feeling that the tall CEO would likely refuse.  
  
"What kind of favor...?" He said hesitantly.  
  
"I need a ticket. A plane ticket." His head slowly rose, and shimmering amethyst eyes searched for a response.  
  
Kaiba opened the door, motioning for him to step inside. Yuugi did, and the door shut quietly behind him.   
  
"Now where would you be going all alone." He looked around outside. "Where's the 'cheering squad'?" Kaiba smiled wickedly, hoping to see an angry Yuugi staring at him. He liked to see other peoples rage and emotions, for lack of showing his own. But instead he was met with an even gaze.  
  
"They don't know I'm here. And that's the way I intend to keep it." He whispered.  
  
{The last thing I want is Kaiba to know what happened.}   
  
Yuugi thought about what had happened only hours before.  
  
%&%&%&% flashback%&%&%&%  
  
"Yami? can you help me with this?" asked Yuugi with a small whimper. He was trying to put a box of cards on the shelves, and he couldn't quite reach.  
  
Yami apparantly didn't hear him.   
  
{Or didn't care}  
  
"....Okay then....Jou?...Ne?...Oww!" Yuugi dropped the box of cards on his head, falling off the stool that he was on. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he sat up, rubbing his head.   
  
"Ya' ok?", Jou said, not looking up. He didn't seem to care.  
  
"Ne. I'll be fine. Thanks..." He looked to see if anyone else had noticed anything. No one had even looked up. Not even Sugoroku. "Thats nice..." He was already looking back down at his homework. Anzu and Honda were outside, talking. Yami was reading, not paying the slightest attention.  
  
/Yami, I'm going out./  
  
Okay.  
  
/Don't you care where I'm going!?/ Yuugi questioned mentally.  
  
Of course.  
  
/Then why didn't you ask?!/  
  
I didn't think that you needed a babysitter.  
  
/Fine! You're right. Why should you care?/ Tears of rage were streaming down his face, and Yami still wasn't paying any attention to him. He ran outside,shoving past Anzu and Honda.  
  
"Hey! That was rude!" Anzu yelled after him.  
  
He ran down the street, ignoring her shout. Crystaline tears rolled freely down his face, falling to the pavement as his legs pumped up and down. As he came up to the park, he slowed. He found a tree with a branch low enough for him to reach and climbed as high as he could go.   
  
Stopping, he sat on a branch and hung his head in his arms. He sobbed into his coat, crying untill he was almost asleep.   
  
Thunder jolted him awake. He fell from the tree, landing on his back.   
  
He gasped for breath, white fire lacing through his entire body.  
  
%&%&%&% present %&%&%&%  
  
Kaiba stared at Yuugi. He couldn't belive that he would go anywhere alone. Purple orbs met blue ones, stare for stare. Kaiba thought that he had seen something in those eyes. It was only a flash, gone instantly. Hidden in the now lifelessly dull amethyst heartaches. Those eyes could melt your soul, but today...  
  
{What was that? Hurt? Anger? Or is it just my imagination? Sigh Why should I give it to him? Why not? Gets him out of my hair, for a while at least. Pesky midget.}  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Where to?"  
  
The younger teen stared almost in disbelief. He wasn't sure that Kaiba would actually give him the ticket.  
  
"L.A." He would go through with it whether he wanted to or not. He had gotten this far, he couldn't stop now. They didn't need him anyways.   
  
Kaiba stared, thinking it over. Then he started to walk away.   
  
"Kaiba- you said-" Yuugi looked suprised, thinking that he had turned him down. But the CEO inturupted his statement.  
  
"Follow me. I need you to fill out the papers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He followed him, wet sneakers squeaking on the linoulium. The walk giving his mind the time to wander back to the events of the past few hours.  
  
{No! Stop! You will NOT think about that! You are leaving. Leaving for good. They dont want you. Maybe you'll find someone who will...}   
  
But he couldn't help it, his mind drifted back, re-reading the letter he had left in his mind.  
  
%&%&%&%flashback%&%&%&%  
  
It started to rain lightly as he limped home. He got to the store, unaware of the fact that it was well past closing time. He tried to pull open the door, to no avail.   
  
{Of course, who keeps their door unlocked after hours? Where is that baka key?}  
  
He fumbled around in his pockets, searching for the small key. Finaly finding the right one he opened the door. He didn't bother being quiet. He knew that he wouldn't wake his Grampa, he was a heavy sleeper.  
  
It was dark in the shop, but Yuugi knew where everything was, after all, he had lived here all of his life. He went up the stairs, looking down the hall before he continued. He passed his Grandpa's room, knowing that he was sound asleep by the faint sounds of snoring.   
  
Good  
  
He passed Yami's room on his way to his. Yami now occupied the old guest room next to Yuugi's room.  
  
There was complete silence inside, even though he knew Yami was there.  
  
He closed the door to his room, and turned on the light. Crouching down, he looked underneath the bed for his bag. Finding it, he placed a few items in it before turning to the desk. He went over and opened the top drawer. There was a pad of note paper and a pen. Picking them up, he sat down and scratched out a note.  
  
He set the note down on the desk and pulled out his dueling deck. He held it in his fist before laying it on top of the note.  
  
He wouldn't need it. He gave up the game.   
  
It was Yami's "thing", not his. Yami was the "King Of Games", not him. He turned around and walked towards the bed. He stopped, standing in the middle of his room, and listened to the thunder. He went back to the desk, and picked up the deck. he pulled out one card, and put it in his pocket. He just couldn't leave without it.  
  
He took a deep breath, and then opened the link to Yami.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
What?it almost sounded like he was angry at Yuugi.  
  
/Did I interrupt something?/  
  
Yes.  
  
/Sorry. Nevermind./  
  
Fine then...  
  
His walls went up. Something inside hurt. It felt like a vice around his chest, hot and cold. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, and he tried to blink them back. One slid down his cheek, leaving a wet trail from his eye to his mouth. He tasted the salty tear on his lip. He took a deep breath, and stopped the others.   
  
He opened his window on the second floor, and threw his bag to the earth.   
  
The rain pounded his back as he positioned himself in the window.   
  
With one last goodbye, he jumped out the window, feeling the wind tear at his hair and clothes. He landed by his bag with a loud thump. He grabbed the bag and started the long walk to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
%&%&%present%&%&%  
  
The jets roared to life, as the plane started to takeoff. He looked down at Domino, and without a single tear, he said his farewells.   
  
No one wanted him there, why should he want to say goodbye to them? He pulled out a tattered spiral bound notebook, and a pencil. This notebook was his very life. Everything he had ever thought, ever felt was in here. He flipped through the pages, starting at the very first page.   
  
{It starts out so simple, so happy. What happened? Where did it go wrong? Look, This one's from six years ago,   
  
Today Jisan and I went to see the tournement downtown! It was great! All the people, the sounds, everything. This must be one of the greatest days of my life!  
  
{So naive. This one is from when I met Jou and the others,  
  
I just met some new people, they seem nice. Maybe they'll be my friends. That would be a change. Well, at least I escaped my usual pounding, I ran faster today. But I didn't get away unscathed. I think I have a few bruised ribs, but no one will notice. Luckily Jisan was out when I got home, and didn't see the bloody lip and torn jacket. Being short is horrible! Noone wants to talk to the midget, the freak. Why do I live with this...  
  
{Well maybe that's a clue.}   
  
"This is your capitan speaking, we should be landing in LAX in a few minutes. It looks like a beautiful day outside with clear skies and..."  
  
Yuugi ignored the rest. The flight was over with a whole lot sooner than he had expected.   
  
{I guess that I was so wrapped up in my head that I didn't notice the time.}   
  
The plane screeched to a halt. He put up his notebook and pencil, waitng for the seatbelt sign to turn off. He had been writing in his notebook. Writing lyrics. Maybe he could sell them or something.   
  
{Maybe I could even try to play them...But who would listen to a short freak? No one. I can't even play the guitar. What the-?}  
  
He had been so preoccupied that he hadn't seen the man in front of him. He was tall, and had a very mean look on his face.  
  
"Sorry sir." He muttered, trying to get past him.   
  
Unfourtunately the man looked down at him angrily, practicly snarling. He grabbed Yuugi By the collar, throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Stupid little bastard! What did you do that for?" he shouted. Yuugi lay on the floor, his ribs hurting from the fall, and his lip bloody from biting it. He winced as he sat up.   
  
"I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to." He stood up, shaking with anger. His bag had opened, and his notebook had fallen out.   
  
He reached down to get it when he was stopped by a very large hand. The man looked at Yuugi, with his bloody lip and angry stare. He calmed down a little, and reached for the book.  
  
"No! Give that back!" Yuugi shouted. The man didn't listen to him. He opened it up and flipped through the pages. His expression changed as he glanced over the pages.  
  
"What is your name young man?"  
  
"None of your buisness. Now give it!" He held out his hand, but was again denied his book. The man looked at him again, this time with a slight air of annoyance around him.   
  
"No really. What is your name? I am Smith Jones, presedent of Release records. I like your songs. Can you perform these as well?" Yuugi looked at him, totaly speechless.  
  
"Not really," he said in a frank tone. "I haven't learned the guitar yet, and well...I don't know if I can sing."  
  
"Hmmmm. Come with me." He started to walk off with the book.  
  
{What? What just happened? Should I trust him. No. Trust only leads to pain. But that bakayura still has my notebook. Damn.}  
  
He ran to catch up with the taller man.   
  
"Sir- Sir, I have another flight to get to, so if you would hand over my book, I'd like to get going." He glared at the man.  
  
"Do you have any idea what I'm offering you? I am offering you a chance to make it big. Now come on." He turned and signaled the man at the door.  
  
Yuugi stared at him.   
  
{Why the hell not. If I'm gonna die or get rich, just as well be now.}  
  
He followed Mr. Jones out to the curb. A limo pulled up in front of them, one bigger than Kaiba's. (A.N: Aint that sayin something... Aint it?) The chauffeur came around and opened the door for them.  
  
%&%&%Four Years Later%&%&%  
  
Yuugi could feel Yami trying to get through his barriers, but he only threw more at him.  
  
{Why won't you go away!!? Leave me alone, like you used to. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you!! It's been four years, don't you get it? I don't want to see you again. Leave me alone...}  
  
He knew that was a lie, deep in his heart; but he didn't want to admit it. He was lonely. Even though he had everything anyone could ever want, he was alone.   
  
Money can buy everything, except friends. Of course you can get people to talk to, fans, whores, anyone. But that doesn't mean that they're your friend.  
  
Yuugi sat in the limo, stretched out on the seat, staring at the ceiling. Being all of twenty, he had finaly grown, he was now almost as tall as Yami had been.   
  
He was the lead singer and guitar of the band "Pharaoh's Light" The other three members of the band were Seina on the base, Keiko backup guitar and vocals, and Jake, the drummer. Seina and Keiko were from Japan, Jake was from L.A. Together they formed the number one band in the world.   
  
Their first album "Darkness Descends" had stayed number one in the charts for five weeks straight. And because of Yuugi's close "relationship" with the presedent of the Release Records, they were guaranteed to stay there for a long while.   
  
They were on their way to do a show in Japan, and everyone knew how much Yuugi didn't want to go.  
  
He could be moody, but when anyone even mentioned Japan he went off. He would yell and throw whatever was closest to him. His temper was famous for the amount of hospital visits he had caused. (Frying Pans were his favourite....)  
  
This never lasted long though, he would cool off after a few minutes.  
  
Today, though, he was in the limo alone.   
  
This wasn't the usual limo that the group used, it was one that Jones had given Yuugi.   
  
He sighed. Thinking about his old life, about his new life, it was always hard on him. It hurt, trying to keep it all inside. But he managed. Usually he would take his anger out on his punching bags. He had started to learn Martial Arts when he couldn't hold it in anymore.   
  
He used to take it out on himself, cutting his arms and hands until they bled uncontrolably. More than once he found himself unable to play or sing due to blood loss and the stinging stiffness in his hands.   
  
But once the others found him lying on the bed, half dead, they watched him all of the time. The only place that he could be alone was in the training room.  
  
His trainer was amazed at his progress in such a short amount of time. In less than a year he had gone from the clumsy little child he used to be to a third degree black belt. That was the only thing that kept him going, kept him somewhat sane.  
  
{Well, since I can't get out of doing this tour, I guess that I should make the best of it. We can use that new song, I think its ready to be played.}  
  
He thought about his other songs, and how they had gotten him here.  
  
He went from expecting to die in the god-foresaken city, to being the most adored person in the world. That was his new theme. He had gotten tired of writing about his pain.   
  
He put in their CD, and turned it to his 'favorite song'. He didn't really like it all that much, but it was the best one, so he thought.  
  
%%%%%  
  
((I never knew my father   
  
I never knew his pain   
  
Or that an empty home life   
  
Would break him down again   
  
So when I feel like running   
  
I have to look inside   
  
I want to find the answers   
  
I want to break my line   
  
Fear falls down like rain   
  
And it makes me whole again   
  
Fear falls like rain   
  
Take me as I am   
  
I'm not broken   
  
Pieces of my life are not tokens   
  
I just want to let you know I'm still learning   
  
How to love again and stop hurting   
  
I want to roll my darkness into a million suns   
  
I need to find forgivness when all the pain is done   
  
I wanna hear I'm sorry, I wanna let you go   
  
I have to find my own life, I wanna learn to grow   
  
Fear falls down like rain   
  
And makes me whole again   
  
Fear falls like rain   
  
Take me as I am   
  
I'm not broken   
  
Pieces of my life are not tokens   
  
I just want to let you know I'm still learning   
  
How to love again and stop hurting   
  
And it makes me whole again   
  
Take me as I am   
  
I'm not broken   
  
The pieces of my life are not tokens   
  
I just want to let you know I'm still learning   
  
How to love again and stop hurting   
  
And stop hurting))  
  
%&%&%  
  
The song drifted off, and the next one started, but Yuugi just turned it off. That was enough pain for one day. Then he did the one thing that he hadn't done since the day he had left home. Cry.  
  
He let the silent tears slide down his face. Hot and salty, he tasted one and remembered that day. The radio was on quietly, and he heard the one song he didn't need to hear.   
  
He was going back to that hell hole, when he had promised himself that he would never set foot there again.  
  
%&%&%&  
  
((Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learn were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)   
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)   
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)   
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)   
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)   
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away   
  
and open up my mind   
  
I wanna run away   
  
and open up my mind   
  
I wanna run away   
  
and open up my mind   
  
I wanna run away   
  
and open up my mind)) 


	2. Days Gone Past

There is a little bit of cursing in this chapter, so don't sue me saying I didn't warn you. This message is for all you Party-poopers who get their underwear in a wad when they read things they don't like. One question: glares at everyone WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU READ THIS STUFF IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT?!?!?!?! Pulls out the evil-reader voo-doo doll and starts sticking various pointed objects in places that will remain unamed. {Trust us, ya don't wanna know...}  
  
"I just don' understand. Why won' he talk to ya? I mean, you guys are like soul mates or somethin'. Right?"  
  
The tall and annoying blonde sat backwards in his desk chair, talking to his friend.  
  
"It's not that simple Jou. He obviously doesn't want to talk."  
  
{Not that I'd blame him with the way that we treated him. Sigh How could he just go like that though? That's just not like him.}  
  
[But what if it is. How do you know anymore?]  
  
The little voice in the back of his mind reasoned with him.  
  
{He.He wouldn't just abandon his Jisan, would he?}  
  
[How would you know though? He only left you a note, and no one else. And what about that mess with all of the Duel Monster cards? You know that the only card that wasn't there was The Dark Magician. Now think about that.]  
  
{Oh go away!}  
  
Yami stared at the floor, not wanting to listen to the voice of reason in his head. He knew it was right though. Even though the police had deemed it as a runaway case, he had hoped that they were wrong. He didn't want something horrible to happen to his Hikari, but.that would be easier than to know that he had chased him away.  
  
He had ignored his innocence, and then he had lost him.  
  
{I let him get away. I don't even deserve this life! It's his life, just like he said when he left.  
  
%&%&%&%flashback%&%&%&%&%  
  
He heard the door slam downstairs, signaling his Hikari's return. He listened to him walk down the hall, and stop right outside of his room. He didn't say anything, he gave him the silent treatment.  
  
{If you are going to run out on me, I will run out on you}.  
  
He returned to his studies.  
  
Aboult a half an hour later, he noticed that it was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly Yuugi's voice rang in his head.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
What?  
  
/Did I interrupt something?/  
  
Yes.He lied.  
  
/Sorry. Never mind./  
  
He felt the link close, and went back to his Algebra homework.  
  
He felt a sharp thud, but he figured that Yuugi had just tripped.  
  
{Again. He is so clumsy sometimes.}  
  
[But you know you still love him...] said a voice in his head.  
  
{Oh! Just go away you!}  
  
He decided that enough was enough and that he was going to go to bed now.   
  
He opened the link, just a crack, to see if Yuugi was asleep, but he was met by heavy defenses.  
  
{I didn't think that he had the strength to do that. Oh well.}  
  
He drifted off into sleep.  
  
He woke up in what felt like a freezer.  
  
{What happened to all the heat? I wonder if Grandpa's ok, and Yuugi.}  
  
He went to the door to check on the two of them, when he opened his end of the link. He still felt the defenses, stronger than ever.  
  
{That's weird.}  
  
He gasped as he opened the door to face a frozen and worried Grandpa.  
  
"Yuugi's gone!"  
  
He ran to the room to survey the mess. The window was open, and the room was in complete disarray. Duel Monster's cards were everywhere.  
  
Running to the window, he looked out, as if to see any sign of the small teen.  
  
"Did you call the police?"  
  
"Of course! They said to look for a note or something. They should be here any minute now."  
  
With that Grandpa went down the stairs to wait.  
  
Yami; however, started to scan the area for any sign of a note. He saw something sticking out of the top desk drawer.  
  
He went over, grabbed it and ran back to his room.  
  
Sitting on the bed he read the hastily scrawled note that was addressed to him.  
  
Yami  
  
I left because of you. You stole everything in my pathetic little life. I hope you like it, cause now it's yours. Maybe, just maybe you'll see me again, Pharaoh, but don't count on it.  
  
Enjoy the life that your darkness has taken over. May it bring you many years of hell, along with the knowledge that I. Hate. You.  
  
Yuugi  
  
He stared at it in stunned silence, thinking it over.  
  
%&%&%&%&%present%&%&%&%&%  
  
"Hey, numskull! Are you even in there?"  
  
Jou's ranting finally brought Yami back to reality.   
  
It had been four years, and still it hurt. But then again, he was his light, his other half. He was nothing without him.  
  
He pulled out a crumpled photograph from his pocket. Looking at it, you would never think that anything bad could possibly happen between them.  
  
His Hikari was laughing, pointing at his own funny antics.  
  
{Ra, I miss him.}  
  
"Jou, I'm quite alright, turn around."  
  
The blonde did as he was instructed, but not without muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"I heard that Jou."  
  
Two girls walked into the classroom and took their seats, right behind Yami. They were talking and giggling.   
  
Then one of them said loud enough for him to hear, "They say that Pharaoh's Light is coming to Domino! I can't believe it! And I used to know the lead singer, Motou Yuugi. In fact he went to this school. They say he ran away, and now look at him! God, isn't he just gorgeous?"  
  
Even though he knew that they were trying to get him to turn around, he stayed facing forward, staring at the picture in his hand.  
  
His Hikari? Famous? No, it couldn't be. They were trying to trick him or something.  
  
{Ra that's cruel. They shouldn't do that, they know I'm right here.}  
  
[That's the point, dumb ass.]  
  
{Oh, shut up!}  
  
"Here, take a look, I've got his picture right here!"  
  
He couldn't hold it in any longer. He turned around to face the two girls and glared.  
  
"You bitches. You know that he and I are related and this is a very, very sick joke."  
  
They just stared, holding a picture and CD. They looked as though the principal had walked in and given them both suspensions.  
  
"But its true, we thought that you knew! You really don't know?", she gasped. "His music's been all over the radio stations for days! Here, look."  
  
She handed him the photo and CD.   
  
She was right. There he was, standing there between the other group members. But he didn't look like the Yuugi that he knew. He looked older, taller.  
  
[Darker]  
  
He was wearing tight fitting leather pants and a black sleeveless tank. He had a large buckle around his neck, like always, but now in addition he had wrist cuffs too. He looked about his own height, and had a deep crimson and black guitar in his hands.  
  
He stared into those eyes, once so full of laughter and life, now dull and emotionless.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow these for a minute?"  
  
He turned away before the girl could answer.   
  
"Jou! Ryou! Get over here!"  
  
He hardly ever raised his voice to anyone anymore, but right now, he was to shocked to care.  
  
They turned and looked at him.  
  
"Now."  
  
His tone was sinister.  
  
"Look, it's Yuugi! He belongs to a band named "Pharaoh's Light" . They're supposed to be coming to Domino soon."  
  
He spoke in flat tones, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.   
  
Yami handed the disc over to Jou and Ryou for their inspections.  
  
Their eyes gleamed in pleasure and excitement as they recognized their lost friend.  
  
"I have to go somewhere right now, so Jou, tell the teacher that I went home sick. Or something."  
  
He grabbed his books and his jacket and took off down the hall without a backwards glance.  
  
"He took my picture!" muttered the one girl.  
  
%&%&%&%&%Elsewhere%&%&%&%&%  
  
"Don't you ever disobey me again, do you hear me? I said, do you hear me?"  
  
There was a grunt and a snap.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The teen on the floor was doubled over on his knees, holding his stomach.  
  
He managed to dodge the next kick, but failed to notice the hand that came down on top of his head. He winced as his head was being pulled up by the hair.  
  
"Disobey me again, and you won't walk away, I promise you that. You might be able to sing, play, and write, but you can do all that without the use of your legs. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He was dropped onto the ground again and kicked in the chest again.  
  
There was a sickening crack as the foot connected solidly to its target.  
  
The man left the room, leaving the boy all alone.  
  
Yuugi would never show any emotion for the abuse he received. He was used to it by now. He knew that he could never trust anyone, and here was the proof.  
  
{ A guy goes off and gets himself into the music business. Sure, he hits it off, gets famous. But how does the the damned president of the recording buisness repay him? He kicks him around. Literally.}   
  
He groaned and pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
  
{Good. Now all we need to do is get you to that couch. Over there. C'mon.}  
  
He winced as he tried to pull himself up.   
  
{Move it. Damnit, its no use. I can't believe that he finally broke his broken bone record. Three ribs, and I think my arm. Life is bloody-freakin' grand.}  
  
He winced, pain lacing his body. This was worse than usual.  
  
Usually he'd just get kicked around and then he'd go out and drink it off.   
  
{I don't think that'll work this time.}  
  
He felt something tingling at the back of his head, and suddenly, he fell into fuzzy blackness.  
  
His unconcious body slammed into the floor.  
  
Review? 


	3. Cloudy Sunrise

Okies, the song is Faint by Linkin Park (one of my fave bands so just deal if you don't like.) And theres a little gore, but not much. Oh and I don't own Yugioh.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
The fuzzy veil of unconsciousness lifted from his tired mind, leaving the real world free to crash into it. The famous rockstar Yuugi Motou slowly opened his eyes.   
  
{What the-? Where am I?}  
  
"Yuugi! Yuugi can you hear me??!"  
  
"Unnnhh..."  
  
%I am  
  
A little bit of loneliness%  
  
A groan was the only answer the girl above him recieved. Keiko looked down at the pathetic sight. Yuugi's face looked like a rotten piece of fruit, black and blue from the bruises. His arm was bloody and bent in a strange way. There was blood all over the room, and dried blood stuck to his brilliant mop of hair.   
  
%A little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints%  
  
He tried to move his head around to see who was talking, but found that he was being held down by someone. Seina, who was strong despite her frail appearance, had his head in her lap and held him still.  
  
" 'Ina, whas going on? Whatre you two doing here? Go 'way."  
  
He slurred his words, and a small trickle of blood made its way slowly down his bruised face.  
  
%But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
I am%  
  
The two girls just stared at the man like he was crazy, which he was.   
  
"We knew you had a death wish, but damn! Who did this to you?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, Yuugi. Who did this. We have to know. You can tell us."  
  
Seina whispered as she stared into his dull, glassy amethyst eyes.  
  
"No. Can't. I'll be jus' fine." He tried yet again to rise as he heard voices outside the door.  
  
%What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel%  
  
"In here!" Jake led a team of paramedics into the room where they started immediatly to work on Yuugi.  
  
Hauling him up onto a stretcher, they gave him shots and an oxygen mask. They rushed out of the room, through the hotel to the lobby. But the minute they hit the lobby, they were stuck.   
  
%But it's like  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real%  
  
People, being the dumb, curious creatures they are, had heard sirens and shouting. They had filtered into the lobby to find out what was going on. The word spread fast, from the desk to the next person.   
  
Motou Yuugi was hurt. Supposedly someone had tried to rob him and beat him.  
  
%So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do%  
  
As the medics tried to get throught the crowd with minimal damage, people started to go hysteric.   
  
"Yuugi!" Fans all tried to get next to him to comfort him, to be the one he woke up to see.  
  
Keiko, Seina, and Jake as well as Yuugi's personal bodyguards ran out. They surrounded the stretcher and kept the hysterical fans at bay. But they were no match for the paparazzi. (sp?) The reporters and their cameras crowded up to get a glimpse of the superstar.   
  
%Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here  
  
Cause you're all that I got%  
  
"And we are live at the Hilton in Downtown Domino City where superstar Motou Yuugi was assaulted earlier today. The identity of the attacker is unknown at the time, as is the condition of Yuugi. Back to you..."  
  
%I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored%  
  
The strecher was finally loaded onto the ambulance and they took off for the hospital.  
  
%%%%At the Kame Game Shop%%%%  
  
"Yami! Get your butt down here at once young man!"  
  
The spirit was shocked at the language the old man, Yuugi's Grandfather, had used.   
  
"What's wrong?" He shouted down at the older man.  
  
"YOU! You skipped all of your classes today! I got a call from the school, Yami what were you thinking?"  
  
Yami winced. He had skipped out of his classes, choosing rather to go home.   
  
{I just couldn't stay there. I finaly found him. Oh Little One- not that you are fitting of that name now. I'm so sorry. Come back to me.}  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
"Coming gramps!"  
  
{Damn jiji.}  
  
"What were you thinking? How can you keep doing this to me? It has been four years Yami. I miss him too, but you have to let go sometime. I know that this has been hard on you. It has been hard for me too. But you can't keep doing this. I am an old man now, and I can't keep this up."  
  
Sogoroku looked up at the young man as he descended the stairs. Ever since Yuugi had left, Yami hadn't been the same. Some days he just sat staring at the walls. Others he would lash out angrily and others... Well....  
  
"Ji-san, listen. I found out about Yuugi today. Apparently he is the lead singer in a group called-"  
  
"Pharoh's light. Yes I know."  
  
Yami stared blankly at the old man, processing this new information.  
  
"How long have you known?" asked the spirit it total disbelief.  
  
"Only a few hours now, I got a call about three hours ago. Yuugi is at Domino City General, and he's in pretty bad shape. I figured that you might want to take this chance to go see him. You can come with me or stay at home, it doesn't matter to me."  
  
{He-hes hurt? Who? How?}  
  
"Yami? Are you coming?" Called Sugoroku. Yami looked up blankly, but nodded and followed the old man out the door.  
  
%%%%%At Domino City General Hospital, ICU%%%%%  
  
%I am  
  
A little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident%  
  
Yami and Sugoroku anxiously waited in the large and dull waiting room. When they had first gotten to the hospital, over three hours ago, they were eager to see Yuugi. Now they just wanted to do something. ANYTHING. Yami sighed heavily as he shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair. The cold, hard plastic bit into his back before he stood, unable to stand it any longer. He went over to the nurses station and waited for the lady to acknowledge him.   
  
"Ahem." He tried to get her attention, but she just kept on talking on the phone.  
  
"Umm, pardon me Miss, but could you please tell me if I can go see Motou Yuugi?" He asked in a strained voice.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed in to see him."  
  
"He's my brother damnit! We look alike for Ra's sake!!!" He was fuming now, his eyes turning a deeper shade of crimson. The woman was scared now, and she buzzed the doctor.  
  
"Doctor Kyurishi, is Mr. Motou up to visitors yet?" There was a brief silence before a deep voice replied, "Yes, but only family."  
  
Yami eagerly motioned for the elder Motou to come to the desk. But as he was walking to the desk, a group of teens and bodyguards pushed through the doors.  
  
"Hello, we're here to see Motou Yuugi." Said a boy with blue-black hair and silvery eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we're his band-mates. How is he?!" This time it was one of the two girls, the one with the brown hair.  
  
Yami was filled with shock. These people were the ones that his Hikari had chosen over him?   
  
{Well, I guess that they arent exactly bad but... Still, how could he choose them over me?}  
  
{{You know exactly why numbskull.}}  
  
{Shut up you.}  
  
"I'm sorry, but only his family is allowed back to see him right now. Hospital rules." The nurse motioned towards Yami and Sugoroku.  
  
The band's mouths fell open as they stared at Yami and his striking resemblance to their lead guitar and vocalist.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yup, so thats all for now. Please R&R! 


End file.
